


Battleworn

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Laura knew just what to do to take care of her two lovers.





	Battleworn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiss_me_cassie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/gifts).



It was Clint’s tone of voice that always gave him away. That weary “We’re coming home” with just an edge of something else. 

Natasha was better at covering, but after years of knowing what to listen for, Laura could always hear that tiny quiver when she told Laura that everything had gone “just fine.”

So when they stumbled through the front door, hours later, covered in dirt and blood and looking haunted, Laura always knew what to do. She took them both in her arms, fed them, helped them bathe and then took them to bed to help them forget.


End file.
